wikicurefandomcom-20200215-history
Beginning
good1.png|I have a rare disease.|linktext=And more than 10 million in people in Europe do too. good2.png|We´re waiting for a miracle. good3.png|I pray everyday for a cure.|linktext=Rare Diseases will be not so rare in the future. good4.png|I wish I could marry someday.|linktext=Rare Disease Patients have 50% less probability to get married than usual people.. good5.png|People just don´t understand me.|linktext=Rare Disease Patients have to face day to day stigmatization in their surrounding environments. good6.png|I wonder if my son will have the disease I do?|linktext=Rare Diseases steal people´s hopes and expectations. Find a cure. Now. 'What´s this all about?' This is all about''' finding a Cure for the many Rare Diseases out there', on the basis of '''mutual cooperation between health professionals, scientists patients and their families, and of course, Labs and the Pharmaceutical Industry - if possible'. If a cure is not available paliative care advise will be given as well as pratical information. The aim of this WIKI is to provide the most up to date information on each rare disease, focusing on scientific advancements.' We want to reach that special person who can solve the biological puzzles troughout these pages', and we will give you all the pieces we can. Biological puzzle pieces may not be all available; we welcome any new pieces of information. Contribute. 'Who´s behind this?' Does it really matter? Autorship is relevant for books, cds, even web sites. Not for wikis. All colaboration is held under Licensing of the Creative Commons, as stated by WIKIA. If you´re really curious about checking sources of information, look under each article, or up at the activity tab to see who´s contributing http://wikicure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. 'Credits will be given if necessary, in a respectul manner. 'So, can we find a cure? It is estimated that there are about 10.000 rare diseases in the world. Rareness means a cure hasn´t been found yet. In this wiki, we will be aggregating all relevant information for each rare disease in order to find a cure. We will also try to keep this wiki up to date to scientific advances in this area. Our main goal is to find a cure, so after compiling all the information we can gather about rare diseases, we will try to bring in the scientists and the industries. Will we find a cure? Yes. Someday, somewhere, someone, will post it here, on the page specifically dedicated to your disease. This is a wiki of faith in human kind. 'What´s so special about this Wiki?' You can scroll down our alphabetical list of rare diseases. Accostumed to other rare disease portals, you will soon enough verify - even in your own rare disease if it happens for you to have one - that they´re either very specific, or very generalistic. This wiki can be as specific as it can be: there´s a dedicated page to each and every rare disease which is editable, by you, by anyone. That´s the very concept of a wiki platform. Anyone can edit it, even anonymous persons. This procedure is subject to cibernetic vandalism, but as administrators we will keep an eye on this. Being editable, each specific page of this wiki, evolving around a specific rare disease, can become as detailed and as useful as contributors shall wish it to be. The big picture is we will try to have all rare diseases covered. It´s about 10.000 of them out there, but we will give you our best shot in order to achieve this. Knowledge on one disease may serve another rare disease´s development and so on.' This wiki is therefore categorized into scientific approaches. Each category will provide similar approaches to different rare diseases.' 'Adding Profiles to this Wiki' Adding a profile of someone you know who is part of the effort of finding a cure for a rare disease (such as patients, families, doctors, scientists, laboratories, or plain researchers) is an intelligent way to find information. Information is produced by people, even if they use machines to facilitate their work. They´re the source and the spirit of everything new accomplished in the rare disease´s scientific or paliative advancements. Because of that we have provided a simple way for you to either publish or discover people in the rare field diseases. It´s called "layout", and it works like an ordinary internet form. You will find input boxes to type in the need information for a correct profiling of the individual or institution. 'Search the Alphabet' I want you to find a cure.png|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases a-letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases B letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases E.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases F.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases G.gif|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases H.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases I.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases J.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases Lletter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases K.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases M letter.png|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases N letter.png|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases O letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases P letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases Q letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases R letter.gif|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases S letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases T letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases U letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases V letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases X letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases W letter.png|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases Y letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases Z letter.jpg|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases Ready to start solving, or giving a contribution, for finding a cure for a rare disease? Search the table bellow for the first letter associated to a rare disease. Most famous rare diseases a Cystic Fibrosis or Crohn´s Disease. Looking up these diseases would lead you to click on the "C" letter. Got it? Let´s start! Click HERE! 'Do you know someone working on this field?' Do you know a scientist making progresses in discovering a cure for a rare disease? Click here. patient profile.png|Create a new PATIENT profile|linktext=Click to add a new profile Researcher profile.png|Create a new Researcher Profile|link=Alphabetical List of Rare Diseases Scientist profile.png Wiki-wordmark.png Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Scientists Category:Treatment Centers Category:Academic Investigations Category:Laboratories Category:Patients Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Scientists Category:Treatment Centers Category:Academic Investigations Category:Laboratories Category:Patients